Noche furtiva
by Greengrass07
Summary: Ella es una bruja con una vida normal. Él es un mortífago con las manos manchadas de sangre. Él tiene un peso sobre la consciencia y ella es la única que alivia el sufrimiento de su adolorida alma. DRAMIONE.


_**¡Hola! Este es mi primer fic DRAMIONE y pues la verdad me quedó raro xD... Se los dedico especialmente a las fans de "Dramiones y mucho más HP" y a las integrantes de "Dramiones: Historias de amor que debieron ser contadas"**_

_**Sin más que decir, ¡DISFRÚTENLO!**_

* * *

Hermione Granger se encontraba recostada en su cama, con una sola lámpara encendida, aquella que usaba para leer. Estaba revisando un peculiar periódico con imágenes en movimiento cuando la ventana de la habitación se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar el violento aire silbante del otoño. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la ventana para cerrarla, cuando de pronto la lámpara se apagó, dejándola sumida en la oscuridad. Sintió miedo, pues tenía la extraña sensación de no estar sola. Cerró la ventana a como pudo y se dio media vuelta para regresar a su cama. Sus ojos marrones se toparon de frente con unos grises y misteriosos, los cuales la atraparon al instante. La figura de un hombre rubio, alto y vestido de negro apareció de entre las sombras, provocando que se paralizara. Él se fue acercando más y más a ella, mientras ella ni siquiera podía regular su respiración. Pronto quedaron lo suficientemente cerca como para mezclar sus alientos, entonces fue cuando ella habló.

-Draco- Dijo entre susurros y jadeos.

El rubio acoró la distancia tomándola por la cintura y pegándola a él, después le dio un beso apasionado y desesperado, el cual ella correspondió. Hermione abrazó su cuello con todas sus fuerzas deseando acabar con la poca distancia que quedaba entre sus cuerpos. Después de un largo rato por fin se separaron.

-Pensé que no te alegrarías de verme- Dijo el rubio

-¡Por supuesto que me alegra verte!- replicó la castaña sonriendo ampliamente -Estaba preocupada por ti... Y te extraño tanto...-

Draco se separó lentamente de la chica, dando unos pasos hacia atrás, lo que extrañó a su compañera.

-¿Qué te sucede?- Preguntó Hermione -¿Te sientes bien?-

-No, ¿Qué te sucede a ti?- Preguntó extrañado el chico -¿Por qué me tratas tan bien? ¡Deberías odiarme! ¿A caso no te enteraste?- El chico estaba a punto de perder la calma.

-Draco, cálmate- Le pidió la chica -Por supuesto que me enteré, pero ¿Por qué debería odiarte?-

-¿Por qué?- Repitió el chico, incrédulo -¡Porque soy un monstro, Hermione! ¡Porque soy un asesino!-

La chica trataba de mantener la calma. Era cierto, se había enterado. Todos los periódicos mágicos habían puesto la noticia en primera plana y todo el mundo mágico estaba tras Draco Malfoy. Caminó hacia la cama y se sentó en ella, observando al chico que se había sentado en el suelo.

-Draco- comenzó la chica -Cuando te acepté ya sabía en lo que estabas metido y lo que eso implicaba- Hermione bajó la mirada -Cuando te dije por primera vez que te amaba ¿Crees que no temía algo como esto? Yo nunca te pedí cambiar, porque sabía que no podías, sabía que estabas metido en algo que va más allá de lo que tú o yo podamos hacer-

Draco había clavado la mirada en el suelo, incapaz de poder ver a los ojos a su amada. La amaba más que a nadie en el mundo, pero sabía perfectamente que ella no se merecía estar amarrado a alguien tan vil como él.

-Hermione... Yo... Lo he estado pensando... Y...-

-No- Interrumpió tajantemente la castaña -No te atrevas a pedirme que te deje porque juro que te buscaré y te encontraré, así mi vida esté en riesgo-

-Hermione, Por favor, entiende-

-Lo único que entiendo es que te amo, y si acepté quedarme aquí de brazos cruzados esperando a que vuelvas es porque sé que lo haces por mi seguridad- Hermione respiró profundo -Pero si me pides que te deje iré tras de ti-

Draco levantó la mirada y se dio cuenta que la chica estaba agachada justo delante de él, mirándolo con esos ojos marrones, el único lugar donde él podía encontrar un refugio para su alma adolorida.

-Por favor, Draco- Suplicó la chica -No me abandones-

-Prefiero la muerte antes que alejarme de ti- Respondió.

Hermione se abalanzó sobre Draco aferrándose a su cuello y éste, a la cintura de la chica. Un beso más apasionado y más intenso que el primero dio lugar mientras él se levantaba y la cargaba entre sus brazos. Se dirigieron a la cama mientras ella lo abrazaba con sus piernas y él empezaba a acariciar todo su cuerpo. Se separaron unos instantes, mientras se miraban a los ojos.

-Draco, Te amo- Dijo la castaña

-Te amo, Hermione- respondió el rubio.

Los dos se miraban y se abrazaban, como si nada más en el mundo importara. Él fue desabotonando el vestido negro que llevaba la chica y ella desabotonaba la camisa también negra que él portaba. Se sentían plenos, felices él uno con el otro, tan felices que todas las penas que la guerra dejaban eran perfectamente soportables si ésta era su recompensa.

...

"Pronto va a amanecer" pensó Draco, quien se encontraba desnudo bajo la sábana de la cama. Miró a su amada, quien se encontraba profundamente dormida, abrazada a él. Con mucho cuidado la separó de su pecho y la recostó en la almohada, mientras él le daba un último beso en la frente. Se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Cuando lo hubo hecho, miró por última vez a la castaña, pensando en cuándo sería la próxima vez que la vería, si es que lograba sobrevivir. Caminó hacia la ventana, pero en el suelo vio el periódico que la chica estaba leyendo antes de que él irrumpiera en la habitación. Lo levantó y vio que era de unos días atrás. Un vacío inundó su corazón, provocando que lanzara el periódico con toda su ira. Unas lágrimas se escurrieron por sus mejillas mientras miraba de nuevo a su amada, quien seguía profundamente dormida. Abrió la ventana y se fue, como un ladrón que escapa de su escena del crimen sin ser visto.

El periódico se abrió justo por la mitad, mostrando en una página la foto de dos pelirrojos muy familiares y en la otra la de un rubio con mirada atemorizante. La leyenda del periódico decía: "Ministerio de Magia ofrece una jugosa recompensa a quien brinde información que contribuya a la captura de Draco Malfoy, quien será juzgado por asesinar a los muy conocidos Arthur y Molly Weasley"...

* * *

_**Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, mentadas de abuela... DEJEN REVIEW XD**_


End file.
